Eight leading researchers will be brought to the University of Minnesota for a 3-day symposium during which they will present papers on their research relevant to our understanding of the processes involved in the transition to adolescence. Taken together, the presentations will represent an integrated, cross-disciplinary approach to the issue of transition covering socio-cultural, psychological, and biological processes. The papers will be published as Volume 21 of the annual Minnesota Symposia on Child Psychology.